


《血缘之末》

by AngeticalBiz



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeticalBiz/pseuds/AngeticalBiz
Summary: 在瘟疫肆虐的阿伦戴尔，夺回王冠需要付出怎样的代价？Inspired by Bloodborne





	1. 《血缘之末》(1)

就好像一位极怨毒的炼金术士在阿伦戴尔的峡湾和原野间有意打翻了烹煮瘟疫的大锅，原本澄澈高远的天空为病恹恹的铜绿底色所占据，飘荡的鳞状卷积云被染成血红。似乎就连苍穹都患上了恶疾，因此不住地渗出带菌的鲜血；谷间浑浊的风里带着烧焦尸体的恶臭。而安娜和艾莎站在山坡上，就能听到谷底村镇燃烧时的噼啪爆裂声，间或还有女人和孩子的哭嚎传入耳畔。  
在冲天火光掩映下，她们能依稀看到一队穿着熏黑盔甲、戴鸟嘴面具的斧枪骑士逡巡在焚毁的房屋和火葬堆间；一些士兵专注于用弓箭射杀那些病而未死、试图逃往村外的患者，另一些则忙着向建筑投掷油壶和燃烧瓶。木质房屋极易点燃，原本供人安居的农舍顷刻间就成了炼狱，因病痛而无法离开的村民就这么活活遭烈焰焚身而死，只剩撕心裂肺的痛呼淹没在火声与风声中。少部分尚未病发的村民像羊群一样被聚集在村外收割过后的农田上，眼神空洞，等待最后时刻降临。稍后将有医师辨别他们中哪些是不曾染病的幸运儿，哪些是亟待处决的潜伏期病人。尽管屠戮了无数条人命，这些士兵的动作却依然利落而机械；对必死之人，任何怜悯都是多余的，每放走一位患者就可能导致更多城市的毁灭，所以他们不得不学会冷酷无情。这种初次现世就席卷阿伦戴尔的瘟疫被命名为枯萎病，因为在潜伏期结束后一周内，患者的肌肉就会开始萎缩，头发逐渐脱落。用不了多久，一个健硕的男子就会被折磨得皮包骨头，几乎与骷髅无异。在体貌的变化之外，病菌也会让患者的内脏溶解——起初这个过程进展缓慢，症状类似于普通的肺炎；但在某个时间节点后，疾病进程会陡然加速，将患者的五脏六腑统统变成血水，直到宿主躺在血泊中咽下最后一口气，折磨方才停歇。  
但即便是死亡，有时也不意味着苦难的终结。部分病人在生命的最后阶段会发生变异，几天之内，纤手变成兽爪，口中生出利齿，裸露的肌肤上覆满钢针般的鬃毛；病人瘦弱佝偻的残躯也会飞速生长，理智随之泯灭。最终，人类的灵魂消散，只剩下一副形貌扭曲的躯壳被兽性和本能驱动，渴望着毁灭眼见的一切。瘟疫流行之初，这种事件在各地频繁发生。这些凡人蜕变成的野兽不只样子可怖，同样具备惊人的力量和敏捷；如果不是思想全由疯狂统御，他们绝对是远远超过猫科生物的顶级掠食者。除此之外，它们本身就是致命的传染源，与之对敌不仅需要武技，更得有超卓勇气。只要它们的利爪刺穿甲片连接的防护薄弱处，留下哪怕一丝最细微的血痕，受害者的命运就已注定。在军备严密的阿伦戴尔城周边，付出了极大代价后暴乱还是得到了镇压，但还是有许多边境城镇则在瘟疫和兽灾的共同侵袭下沦陷了。  
尽管如此，比起两个月前，阿伦戴尔人民倒是看到了更多希望。虽然疫病的死难者与日俱增，与国外的交通线几乎断绝；更糟的是，在农业生产受阻后，不少地区已经出现了饥荒；但瘟疫的解药似乎终于被找到了：阿伦戴尔新国王——汉斯陛下的血液被证实可以治愈枯萎病。每天，汉斯都会在王政广场上举行集会，身旁侍卫手中是盖了天鹅绒的托盘，其上摆着一瓶瓶猩红色的液体。汉斯会说，他的血脉里流淌着上天对阿伦戴尔的垂怜，因此他会将这一灵丹妙药用抽签分配给有需要的人，直到枯萎病被完全消灭为止；而非专供贵胄取用。然后他会挥手压下众人的掌声，重申：所有的荣耀都归于忠实执行净化任务的军人和在炼金实验室里钻研不辍的学者，他只是个无功受禄者；而阿伦戴尔人民愿意如此信任他，他在万分惭愧之余也深感使命在身。这时，台下的观众便会爆发出比之前更热烈的欢呼与呐喊，同时眼神贪婪地盯住那些足以救命的玻璃小瓶，生怕自己眨眼的工夫，幸运女神就会去眷顾别人。此时此刻，汉斯就是这个被疾病诅咒的国家里唯一的救星，就算他在僭位后用残忍手段清洗廷臣、各项赋税比之两位女王治国期间翻了几倍，这些人之常情般的小小缺陷又算得了什么呢？甚至在看到汉斯一天比一天苍白的脸色时，他们还会真心实意地觉得汉斯是位鞠躬尽瘁的好国王。即使有人怀有异见，在看到汉斯麾下黑衣士兵迈着整齐步伐经过大街时，也得乖乖噤声。毕竟，国王的仁爱和无情时常翩然同至。他们还得指望汉斯的血拯救自己患病的孩子，何苦为了一点点微不足道的怨言被投入监狱，乃至搭上性命?  
更重要的是，汉斯郑重起誓：他将不惜一切代价，把这次瘟疫的罪魁祸首，阿伦戴尔的前任统治者艾莎和她的帮凶安娜绳之以法。经研究表明，艾莎在失去王位、流亡境外之后回国，满怀恨意用魔法对她的故土施下了诅咒，因此阿伦戴尔瘟疫横行。画有两人相貌的悬赏告示从王宫门前一直贴到阴沟旁的陋巷，确保上至有资格出入宫廷的富商贵族、下至目不识丁的码头工人，全体国民都清楚知晓两人的罪行。偶尔会有醉汉在酒馆里怀念起女王治下的好时光，站在桌子上一边喝下木杯装的啤酒，一边慷慨激昂地指责汉斯就是个欺世盗名的骗子；而周围人皆神情紧张，不敢附和。往往在第二天早上，这些寻衅滋事者的尸体就会被人在下水道里发现——他们只是因神志不清而失足落水，绝对和秘密监察官们没有半点干系。于是阿伦戴尔城里呈现出一种诡异的平静气氛：前一天还在运转的纺织工场第二天就被贴上了封条，而隔壁的面包房则仍然正常营业。只要灾祸没有落到自己或亲朋头顶，所有人只当无事发生。偶尔还会有得到了尊贵血液的人彻夜饮酒作乐，全然忘记几个街区之外就有病患痛苦地合上了眼睛。这还是王宫脚下的状况，而那些失去联系的城镇里是怎样的情形，已经无人能知也无人在意了。

艾莎看着山下，而安娜则看着艾莎。她见到艾莎眼眶发红，晶蓝色的眸子里闪着泪光，便赶紧搂住姐姐，用手背轻轻擦拭她的眼泪。  
“我早该听从那位学士的劝说远离阿伦戴尔。看看我给家乡带来了什么——疾病、灾厄、动荡，如此多的人因我的一厢情愿而丧命。”  
安娜抓着艾莎的手指，急切地说道：  
“那些都是谎言和污蔑罢了。汉斯肯定是害怕我们回国后自己遭到推翻，因此和他串通一气；当发现单靠威胁无法吓阻我们时，汉斯就采取了别的手段，他为了保住那顶王冠可以无所不用其极；何况，难道自然魔力真的会放任一位卑鄙小人借机巩固威信吗？”  
她完全可以理解艾莎陷入自责的原因。安娜依然记得她和艾莎向梅洛尼选帝侯递交辞呈时的情形。那时她清楚明晰地表示：两人将辞去顾问一职回到阿伦戴尔，力图终结汉斯的残暴统治；两人不想发动战争，因此只能诉诸于行刺。女亲王虽然显得十分遗憾，还是当即决定尊重她们的意见，并保证会给予力所能及的支持。但基里曼学士——一位在皇家学会供职，主攻神秘学领域的学者却提出了反对意见。他声称，由于汉斯授意进行了某些鲁莽的考古行动，深埋阿伦戴尔地下的古老者被唤醒了。如果一位能掌控魔法力量的人类踏足北地疆土，深感威胁的旧日存在将降下灾祸。因此，艾莎决不能回到祖国；若她执意如此，学士将“出于研究者的良心”，以个人名义写信告知汉斯，以便其做好准备应对危机。  
除了艾莎之外，没人把基里曼危言耸听的胡话当回事；亲王殿下更是委婉地提醒学士，应当注意自己表态的时宜。不过安娜知道，就和许久以前神谕团的预言那样，这番言论在艾莎心中埋下了不安的种子。她本以为时间能证明学士犯下了谬误，但她们刚刚跨越国境不到一周，枯萎病便如烽烟一样遍地散播。拜基里曼过剩的道德感所赐，汉斯不仅得知了艾莎和安娜的计划，还顺水推舟地声称艾莎才是导致瘟疫的罪魁祸首。两位备受爱戴的女王一夜之间成了人民公敌，同情者不少，但仇敌更众。  
弑君计划不得不被无限期地搁置了，而艾莎和安娜发现光是想在阿伦戴尔生存下去就已艰难无比。她们在家乡已经是不受欢迎的人了，不仅有汉斯的鹰犬日夜不停地搜罗着她们的行迹，普通民众也不会放过这个赚取大笔赏金的良机。为了避免冲突，她们不得不远离海岸线，藏身于相对闭塞的内陆地区，同时不能在相同地点久居。虽然这种策略让她们很少会遭遇汉斯的精锐骑兵，却不得不更多地面对疾病威胁。  
艾莎已经数不清自己用冰枪刺穿了多少病入膏肓者那变异后的残躯，也说不好有多少兽化了的枯萎病人被霜刃砍成了碎片。魔法织就的行装总是不染鲜血与污秽，但在无止境的被迫杀戮中，艾莎不仅没有日趋麻木，心上倒是刻满了一轮又一轮的铭文，写的尽是诅咒和罪孽。他们因自己而患病，因自己而饱受折磨，最终因自己而死；而安娜则会咬她带着甜香的嘴唇，让她在自己怀里微微颤抖，感受她赤裸的冰凉肌肤因羞怯而渐渐多了些暖意。然后她会安慰艾莎，不，不是这样的。一切只是巧合，是汉斯释放了恶魔；而她们会挽救一切，就像从前那样。  
也许事情的缘起已经无关紧要了。艾莎与安娜所行之处，无不被恐惧和绝望笼罩。情势稍好的领地里，官员勉强靠军队维持秩序，迫使民众安心在病床上听凭命运发落，甚至还能组织人手清运病死者的尸体。陷入混乱的地区大都是一副街道上尸横遍野的狼藉景象；村镇之间互相筑起壁垒沟壑，某户人家因出现病患，一夜内就被邻居灭门的事情也切实发生过。在少数情势彻底失控的地方，已无健康居民；有余力者早就逃亡，只剩下奄奄一息的人在室内苟延残喘，缓慢痛苦地死去；在病魔夺走他们的生命之前，他们也可能被由人变成的野兽咬断喉咙或是撕扯得四分五裂。就连秃鹫和乌鸦也无法从中得利——许多吞下尸块的鸟儿会像喝醉了的绅士一样在空中来回盘旋，随后轰然坠地。现在，它们只敢在那些陷入死寂的村镇上方滑翔，绝不会降到地面。  
艾莎和安娜就这样在死荫之地无目标地穿行，躲避着汉斯的耳目和当地居民的恶意。她们尽己所能地保持着体面外表、优雅举止和温和口吻，即便有时她们只能在野外露宿流浪，依然没有放弃打理自己。尊严或许不能成事，可再多疑的人也不会轻易把两个富于生气的漂亮姑娘赶出城去。但她们很清楚，就算能勉强维持生计也无济于事。阿伦戴尔的情势比之前更糟了，而且完全没有任何好转的迹象；她们一开始的目标是刺杀汉斯，现在则是拯救阿伦戴尔，而她们在两样使命上皆不得寸进。尽管在梅洛尼选帝侯的宫廷中供职的薪俸不菲，足以满足两人的必要开销，时间的流逝才是最要命的。  
“安娜，我能听见自然之灵在哭泣、呻吟。他们也感受到了阿伦戴尔正经受的深重创伤。我不能眼看着瘟疫继续蔓延，而我却什么都不做，只是…逃避。”艾莎牵住安娜的手，却不敢直视她的双眼，望着地面一颗石子说道：  
“我们应该返回阿伦戴尔城。”  
“然后弄清汉斯究竟在做什么。挫败他的阴谋后，王冠将物归原主，而我会在台下为你感动涕零的。”  
“不，安娜。如果有人要当女王，那也应该是你。”艾莎甩开了安娜的手，双臂紧紧环抱自己。她弯下腰，呼吸在晚秋的寒意里凝成白雾。她最后向谷地报以一瞥：田地里，健康者和染病者被分为两列。领头的军官抬起铁手套，士兵们便挥动利刃，将病人屠杀殆尽。幸存者已经没有心力为死去的人致哀，只是蜷缩成一团，为自己又活过了一天而感到庆幸。  
“等汉斯垮台了，我们有的是时间争论这个问题。”安娜努力忽视谷地里的惨剧。“汉斯的手下肯定不只是为了净化这座村子才来到这里。我们该做好准备了，就当是以防万一。”


	2. 《血缘之末》(2)

只是又一场突然而至的大雨，根本不足以涤荡庞塔尔城上空的朽坏气息，淤积在街角静待腐烂的渣滓倒是借机乘浊流四散逃逸。昨夜还是悬浮在云层里澄澈洁净的冰晶，降到地面后就成了一锅变质浓汤，裹挟着垃圾和老鼠尸体漫过大街小巷，直到这座城市最后一点残存的魅力都在恶臭中窒息。  
安娜在捏着鼻子赶路时不由自主地想到，没有什么比瘟疫更能如此深刻剧烈地改变一座城市了——她曾以为自己足够幸运，不会有目睹这种变化的机会；事实证明，这只不过是她过度乐观的性子所导致的又一次误判而已。尽管她在路面高凸处跳来跳去以避开漂浮杂物，但时不时地踩到污水是免不了的。鞣制高底长靴轻巧地点过积水，激起阵阵粘稠的涟漪，有腐坏的苹果在水面附近浮沉不定。  
此时她和艾莎已经很接近隔离区了，路旁房门大都用木板封死，少数尚算完整的窗后若隐若现地透出几点萤火般微弱的烛光。天空阴恻恻的，翻滚的黑云遮蔽了天光，让人想起启示录里神明降下硫磺时的情景。骤雨停息后，街道幽深曲折如同卡律布狄斯的蛇颈；只有当自己的温热手指和艾莎石英柱般冰凉纤长的手指交缠在一起时，安娜才能确认自己并非孤身一人走过这片死寂。但这里有过更好的日子，绵长狭窄的小巷里曾回荡着鲁特琴和竖琴的乐音，商贩摆摊售卖新摘的郁金香。走过的淑女嗅到氤氲香气，便在他手里塞进几枚硬币，挑出自己最爱的那一朵别在金丝雀状的银制胸针上。  
而今，商贩逃亡远去，淑女病死，幸存者也宁愿把自己和满腔忧郁锁在一起。  
安娜感觉到艾莎的步伐渐缓，终而驻足静立。她们此刻站在一扇虚掩的木门前，头顶牌匾上写着“康拉德父子首饰行”一行字。很难想象庞塔尔城唯一能伪造通行证的人会躲在与隔离区仅隔几条街道的地方，当那位神色可疑的学士向她们提及这一情况时，安娜还有些怀疑他出于什么目的欺骗了自己。但她们必须拿到通行证，否则绝不可能悄无声息的通过汉斯在疫区与安全区之间布下的检查站；无论是以实用主义的观点考虑，还是从道德角度出发，尽可能避免与汉斯手下发生暴力冲突都是第一要务。因此，就算可能踏入陷阱，她们也得冒险一试。  
来到屋内后，一位皮肤晒黑、脸颊很窄的侍从默不作声地引她们走过一段吱嘎作响的楼梯、进入书房。当艾莎看到胡桃木书桌上散落的草纸和羽毛笔时，就确信自己并非步入了一场骗局。一位鬓发泛白的垂老男子正举着放大镜伏案躬耕，套袖染有零落墨迹，两旁柜子里塞满了各式各样的书籍。但屋内只有桌上的一盏烛台作为照明，因此书脊上细密的烫金字模糊得像句咒语。书房里弥漫着乳香和墨水的迷人气息，摇曳的烛光在墙纸上拖出很长的影子；房中光线明暗交织，催人入眠。尽管只有咫尺之遥，书房与街道却恍若分属两个世界。有那么一瞬间，艾莎几乎以为自己置身于海市蜃楼之中，这间书房也不过是逝去文明在荒凉星球上投映的余晖而已，一阵微风就能让它散尽。  
在满意地描摹出签名的最后一笔后，老人放下镜片，伸手示意她们在沙发上坐下。这时艾莎才注意到，他比自己最初以为得要更年长一些，因熬夜而浮肿的眼皮旁生着年轮似的皱纹，安详、平和的铁灰色眼睛里布满血丝。  
“我们共同的朋友事先告知过我女王陛下即将来访。很抱歉，两位小姐，这间廉价购置的小楼里连红茶都没有，恐怕我只能用凉水招待你们了。”  
过度操劳让他疲乏不堪，他半躺在扶手椅上的身形像用旧了的布娃娃那样松弛无力。他眼神呆滞地盯着那团跳动的烛火，与刚才工作时的敏锐神情简直判若两人。  
“谢谢你的好意。”  
艾莎注意到安娜正在翻动一本厚度惊人的典籍。这次她终于看清了书名：《血液循环理论》，塞尔维特著。但安娜只是草草翻阅了几页，便对这本满是医学术语的解剖著作丧失了兴趣，随后换了个舒服的姿势倒在塔夫绸靠垫上。尽管她一贯富于活力，亡命生涯也多少教她感到压抑。她需要放任自己松懈一会儿，就一会儿，哪怕只有一会儿也好。  
“为了两份通行证，我需要付出怎样的代价？”  
艾莎猛然察觉到自己的语气过于凉薄，便赶紧补充道：  
“抱歉，我并非有意冒犯。只是自从回到阿伦戴尔以来，我和安娜已经许久不曾领会过陌生人的好意了。”  
艾莎紧张地搓着自己的手指，脸颊上落满未熟樱桃般的迷人红晕，她每次感到难为情时都会这样——与安娜一起偷喝窖藏果酒时亦是如此，因为安娜比佳酿更能让人迷醉；为了吐纳那种足以消融心间冰雪的热情，她会时不时地允许自己在安娜面前抛却矜持和理性。  
据那位不愿透露姓名的学士说，这位老先生曾任市议员，而自己或许已经在无意间刺伤了他引以为豪的自尊心。  
“不必向我道歉，陛下。只要有足够好的理由，我总是分文不取，有求必应；如今又是两位尊贵的女士急需我的技艺，我当然更不能有所索取了。”  
接下来让艾莎瞠目结舌的事情发生了：老人从座位上颤颤巍巍地起身，砰然跪倒在羊毛地毯上。安娜也注意到了这种情形，赶紧和艾莎一同把老人扶起。即使身为女王时，她们也从不热衷于礼仪——何况只有罪人才必须在王座面前下跪，亲吻女王脚下的台阶，为请求宽恕而卑躬屈膝。或者说，面前的老人其实也犯下了滔天罪恶？  
“我没资格要求你们为我做任何事情，而勒索女王也是不可饶恕的罪行。因此，我只是卑微地请求你们帮我带回女儿。我的长子和爱妻已经离我而去，我不能失去我唯一的亲人了。我完全理解你们可能不愿这么做，无论如何，我都会尽我所能。我非常清楚，你们的使命重于这世上的一切。”  
“你的女儿…为什么会离开你身边？”安娜关切地问道，目光在艾莎和老人的脸上游移不定。  
“在瘟疫流行之处，我就遣散了大部分仆人和护卫，但仍有几位决定跟在我身边。就在半个月前，一名护卫和我的女儿梅莉一同失踪了。他留下一张字条，告诉我他和梅莉前往隔离区了，并劝我不要试图寻找他们。”  
“你知道他们可能藏在哪里吗？只要给我一点线索就好。”  
老人干瘦的身躯还在抖动，艾莎不得不抓牢他的肩膀才让能他暂时平静。  
“也许是我的旧宅。那幢小楼位于剧院附近，在灾难发生前我和家人一直住在那里。稍后我会绘出一张地图标记位置——”老人似是想起了什么，手指擦过眉毛，用颤抖的语调说道：  
“你们不会真的打算允诺我这不着边际的愿望，即使你们可能会因此身陷生命危险？”如果不是安娜眼疾手快地架住了他的胳膊，他几乎又要下跪。艾莎握住他松弛的手掌，郑重其事地说：  
“我和安娜会尽力帮你寻找梅莉的。不仅因为你帮助我们却不图回报，更是因为我们是庞塔尔城里唯一既有能力又有意愿这么做的人了。我不能把责任轻易推卸出去，至少这次不行。”  
老人的眼眶里荡漾着浑浊的泪光，他的嘴唇一开一合，却因激动而无法出声。良久，他才结结巴巴地说道：  
“我…我还有最后一个请求。请您尽量不要伤害那个护卫，他是我见过最勇敢、最忠实的人，只不过一时糊涂罢了。”  
到底是什么样的人才会为绑架自己女儿的罪魁祸首辩护？这问题让安娜大为困惑。不过她现在无需为此费心。找到那个女孩，把她带给老人，她就能帮艾莎了却一桩心事。有艾莎的冰魔法，再加上自己的剑护卫在旁，兽化者根本不足为惧。一切都会像翻动书页那样简单又轻易的。

“‘一切都是冥冥之中的定数。因为杀戮有时，医治有时，所以有人带来疫病，有人带来圣血。月色是潮汐的先引，禁忌是书写的回音；当一切因追逐而勾连，蒙光者终将继承冠冕，随后所有腐坏都被烧尽。’真是奇怪，安娜。最近这句箴言总是在我脑海里逡巡不去。我也许身负使命，但我从不相信命运。”  
而安娜的手指穿过艾莎兜帽下披散开的柔软白发，扶住轮廓秀丽的颌骨。她是什么时候变得如此消瘦的？她的美因此被磨得更锋利耀眼，像切割过而棱角分明的蓝晶或萤石。  
“也许吧。你有你的使命，而我的使命就是缠着你直到行经世界边缘。”  
她心知这只是徒劳的自我慰藉。虽然她正用手指拂过那瓣红唇，因感受到唇齿颤动而心神摇曳；但她的小雪花即使因爱而短暂拥吻原野时，也无时无刻不惦念着自己魂灵所归属的天穹，她为此而忧虑。尘世里太多烦恼由对短暂幻象的执迷而生，就像迷失在两片镜子映出的无限倒影；但让她烦恼的只是一颗诚心，那颗她在缠绵后的热梦里惊醒时，曾贴耳聆听过的诚心。那颗心就在艾莎瘦弱的胸膛下真真切切地跳动，有种隐约但笃定的渴望在心房里燃烧；因克制而比冰川舔舐山麓更细微，因纯粹而具备日珥喷涌的热烈；安娜是火焰里最亮的一簇，也只是其中一簇。若有命运或使命牵动，艾莎为响应呼唤步入她无法踏足的境地，她是否还能追随？她也许该感到幸福了，不应强言愁绪——虽然身处洪水泛滥，洼地几乎可以行舟的隔离区里，但有世上最后一个值得留恋的人正陪在她身边，与她肌肤相触，彼此的体温与气息交缠盘旋，可只要有一点蜜汁流过贪食者的舌尖，那人就要因渴求更多而受永世折磨；而她也一样，从来不知满足。  
此地被统治者遗弃，自然伟力占据上风，但确实还有居民在这里生活着，努力与突如其来的暴雨和低温、长期持续的物资短缺做着殊死抗争，即使悄然而至的病魔可以在顷刻间让一切挣扎都成为徒劳。隔离墙的那一侧是秩序向混沌伸出的触角，因此住户畏惧自己伸手可及的苦痛；而隔离墙的这一边是从深渊通往地表的裂缝，人们看到一线天空，便再也不愿重回黑暗当中。但他们不能翻越那排顶端削尖的高耸木桩，只能困于此地，勉强营造出某种正常生活的假象。他们受困于高墙后，遏阻于残垣与疫病之间；有时会有来自外部世界的来访者像候鸟一样匆匆掠过，他们会用一种嫉妒的眼神看着那些来客，就像工蚁羡慕云雀的羽毛。  
帮派分子几乎控制了连通围墙内外的全部通道，隔离区的命脉便尽在掌握。想要逃到围墙的另一边，就非得付出大笔财物不可。但汉斯只打算让隔离区居民们自生自灭，所有的食物和燃料都得由黑市商人运来。在把黑面包放进嘴里之前，人们钱包里最后几枚铜币都要被盘剥一空。也难怪自从艾莎和安娜进入隔离区起，就始终觉得有双眼睛在不怀好意地注视着她们，因为她们步子轻快，衣饰整洁，与此地氛围格格不入；直到来到一座街心广场，人迹和喧哗才让她们稍微放下心来，但窥视的目光仍如影随形。此地正有一位商人以离谱的高价出售食物和燃料，一尊刻画健美胴体的青铜像匍匐在他的脚下。他完全没觉得自己破坏了文物，只当那肌肉虬结的手臂是垫脚石。有打手在一旁虎视眈眈，众人也只能敢怒不敢言。不过虽然隔离区居民大都面黄肌瘦，却只有一部分明确显露出枯萎病的迹象，其他人可能只是受难于营养不良。不过汉斯已经把所有的精力都放在了更宏远的追求上，再多人死于非命他都不放在眼里。  
除了这群正为讨价还价而争执不休的人外，广场上就只有另外两个陌生人了。一位正在画布上仔细勾勒，另一位则是颇具沉默美德的好观众。当艾莎看向那幅未完的画作时，就知道自己面前是位囿于贫穷的匠才。画中少女侧身而立，曲线柔和清瘦；因浅涂颜料而显得轻透、有象牙质感的白肤和少女身后层叠扩散的黑暗构成对比，制造出某种舞台剧氛围。比起技法，更惊人的是还是画家的想象力：画中人瘦弱的手臂上有一道触目惊心的伤口，鲜血从中滴落；猩红撕扯暗色，晕开在少女绑着锁链的裸露小腿上，自然呈现出了堪称惊艳的色彩效果。这幅画作已经接近完工，只要再雕琢一下背景就能拿到画廊里卖个好价钱；可惜在眼下的不幸时节，已经没什么人愿意收购艺术品了。  
“真希望能有更多人看到你的作品。如果不是携带不便，我肯定会买下它捐赠给艺术馆的。”  
艾莎不禁感叹道。而安娜则忙于在地图上寻找自己眼下所处的位置，因此没工夫发表反对意见。  
“承蒙谬赞，不胜惶恐。但我得很遗憾地告诉您这幅画是非卖品。”画家放下笔刷，满意看着面前借自己之手定格在光阴中若有重力的瞬间，因大功告成而显得怡然自得。  
“再多的回礼也不能偿还梅莉小姐对我们这些卑微灵魂的博爱，因为我只用掉了几点油彩，而她耗去的却是余生。”  
“梅莉小姐？”这个词似有魔力，安娜一听到便感到警醒。她把地图收进怀里，用好奇的目光打量着这位画家。她相信再木讷的人也不会对自己无声的殷切质询无动于衷。  
“你讲得太多了，佩林纳尔。两位小姐，我劝你们不要试图打听梅莉的事，否则我只会把你们当成和那些黑衣士兵一样的人。”刚才一直在旁观看画作的女人对安娜的多管闲事显得不太热情。  
没必要这么冷淡嘛——安娜小声咕哝着。她辩解道：  
“可是梅莉的父亲很担心她。”  
“哦，是吗？那为什么梅莉告诉我们她的亲人都已离世了？”女子身材高挑，此刻步步逼近，更让安娜感到紧张。她盯着安娜的眼睛，几乎是咬牙切齿般说道：  
“也许她根本就不需要那位父亲，也许你只不过是另一个模样可爱的小骗子。”  
“女士，如此评论我的妹妹是不公允的。我们不过是想帮忙而已，您本不必如此苛刻的。”安娜用感激的目光看着艾莎。如果遭到讽刺的人是艾莎自己，那她是决计不会辩白一番的。想到这，委屈之情也就消解大半了。  
“好啊，想帮忙？那就穿过那些毫无美感的木板和砖墙，去找梅莉吧。希望你能活着走出那些沦陷的街道，因为野兽的尖牙利爪比我的嘴更加无情。还真是可笑，什么时候轮到你们这些冷血的富家白痴来帮助我们了？”她越说越激动，画家不得不推搡着迫使她连连后退，这才让她停下自己的饶舌。  
“真不好意思，两位小姐。”听到自己的伙伴竟然越俎代庖，替自己道歉，那女人的怒火再度升腾，而且烧得更旺了些。她挥舞着拳头，但无论如何挑衅，她都没能得到回应。  
“前些天也有人想打听梅莉小姐的事，而阿德里亚娜和他们发生了一些不愉快的事情。其实阿德里亚娜只是在吓唬你们而已。虽然有些地方被那些可怜病人变成的怪物给占据了，不过我们早就修了路障；到目前为止，状况还不错。如果想到梅莉小姐那边去，记得和我们一样走屋顶通道。唯一的忠告是：保持平衡，不要跌落。”  
“她的父亲此前并没有央求其他人寻找女儿，那么整件事情就显得非常可疑了。”正当艾莎向佩林纳尔抛出更多问题时，安娜则在思考该怎么以合适的方式报答画家的好意。情报交易，童叟无欺——唯一的麻烦是，倘若当面支付酬金可能会被误以为是侮辱。  
佩林纳尔耸耸肩，表示自己也没什么主意。最后，他宣称，自己多少具备点看透别人心思的能力；因此那些想找到梅莉的人是出于善心还是恶意，他一望便知。不过他倒是始终没有弄明白为什么那个个子稍矮些的姜发姑娘脸上带着掩饰不住的窃笑；只有艾莎知道，安娜刚刚悄无声息地把几枚印着远洋帆船图样的金币放在了画板背面。在热衷于隐瞒好意这点上，两人算得上如出一辙。

有一点画家没有说错：隔离区的确被各色障碍物分隔成了数片互不直接相连的区域。幸存者栖居于陷坑和钉桩之后，而无人地带则为发了狂、毛发过度生长的枯萎病人占据。靠着屋檐间搭起的木板桥，倒是可以方便地来往于街区之间又能避免陷入险境。但这些桥梁作为草率施工的产物，可靠性倒相当值得怀疑，轻巧敏捷如艾莎或安娜也时常会觉得脚下正摇晃个不停。惊魂一刻本该止于浅尝，不必成真——直到那支破空而来的弩矢彻底改变了这一点。精钢箭镞闪着寒光飞越雨幕与晦暗的高耸塔楼，正如《亚刃行谊》里格得驱策闪电刺透黑夜。它划过一道抛物线，似乎正要朝艾莎而来；虽然艾莎及时躲过了这不知从何而来的致命攻势，也因此失去平衡，从木板上摔落。幸好她转瞬间变制造了一团积雪作为缓冲，方才没有在坠落中受伤。还没等她向安娜宣布自己安然无恙，她就看到安娜一跃而下，径直栽向雪堆中。  
“啊，这该死的刺客。以前我们分开时，准没好事发生——所以我就主动跳了下来，可惜这里的风景还不如屋顶呢。”  
安娜嘴里还塞着雪，因此有些口齿不清，即使艾莎帮她清理了半天，她的发辫侧、指缝间、睫毛上依然有星点白霜决意不去。在无需面对世间纷扰的童年，每场雪仗后会发生这类事情。而安娜是如此急迫地想要告诉艾莎：自己就和那时一样，无比享受艾莎的冰凉手指蜿蜒过鼻尖为自己拭去冰雪时的美妙感觉；那种亲切的丝丝凉意能编织出仅为她一人所有的尘世仙境。  
但现在实在不是互诉衷肠最好的时机。因为她们头顶是荒废民居夹出的一线天空，脚下是溶有浓稠冷血的积水。这条仅容一辆马车通行的狭窄小巷里散落着因浸泡雨水而肿胀的断肢残体；偶尔能在积水间见到折断的长剑。这些士兵遭遇的怪兽轻而易举地摧垮了木制盾牌，如同飓风击倒树林；油漆涂出的番红花纹章四分五裂。阿伦戴尔的国花就这样在无名小巷里沾染鲜血而尽失光彩，而艾莎和安娜曾寄托其上的荣耀及仁爱则早已消逝了——就在汉斯夺走王冠的那一天。怪物们凭借蛮力把盔甲下的血肉撕成了碎片，但自己却没等到大快朵颐的机会。就在死去士兵附近，还有两具无法名状、伤痕遍布的怪物尸体。现有词汇难以准确描摹其形态，只有狼、章鱼和人类在一场狄俄尼索斯操持的淫乱聚会无度交合，才能生出这般可悲混种；它裸露的手臂上生有无数轮吸盘，但头颅吻部突出如同狼头，脸上披着黑色绒毛，又像人类一样直立行走，手指能抓握东西。即使安娜已经习惯了直视死亡和变异，也难免感到一阵恶心。要不是不愿当着艾莎的面失控，她也许已经呕吐起来了。汉斯的手下来过这里，目标多半就是那位古怪的梅莉小姐。与屋顶的冷箭相比，他们宁愿面对怪兽和疫病；最终虽为此付出了惨痛代价，仍得以继续自己的任务。因为有血迹一路向前延伸，淅淅沥沥地渗入街道两侧的烂泥里。  
不远处有咆哮声传来，经墙壁折射而成低沉回音。艾莎警觉起来，指间缠绕风雪，碎雹与细微冰刃在若有实质的蓝光里流溢。幽邃巷道中，光晕只及传播出几步之遥就被暗影吞没。她本能地把安娜推向自己身后，但安娜却把手按在剑柄上，向前一步与她并肩。看来只有死亡才能废止姐妹齐心的誓约。


End file.
